Reflections of a Shattered Moon
by Stripesicles222
Summary: "It was a reminder that no matter what may have broken you in the past—even if you think that you are shattered beyond repair—you can still be a bright light to those around you."


**I was going to put this in Tales, but then figured it was a more on the serious side than I like for those.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Reflections of a Shattered Mon

 _Stripesicles222_

* * *

Weiss' breath shimmered in the air in front of her as she stared up at the shattered moon. The night was clear, leaving every splintered piece of the heavenly body unobscured in the sky above.

Many people would have found the broken celestial body to be a disheartening thing to behold, but Weiss found it mesmerizing.

No one actually knew what had caused the moon to fracture. Some believed it was an act of an enraged deity, while others simply thought an asteroid or something had collided with it. Weiss, however, didn't want to believe any of the theories.

The mystery behind it just added to its beauty and intrigue. To her, it was a reminder that no matter what may have broken you in the past—even if you think that you are shattered beyond repair—you can still be a bright light to those around you.

It was a comforting thought, considering her own past and the visual scar. Her father had broken her spirit at a young age, shaping her into the perfect businesswoman that would follow his ideals. There was no room for debate or attempts at self redemption.

She knew that she was known to act like a total jerk and tended to follow her strict upbringing. It wasn't that she wanted to be so calloused and harsh, but it was ingrained so deep in her being that she wasn't sure if she could ever change.

But maybe- just maybe- she could still be a light for others, even if it's just a warning light so they won't fall into the same traps she did.

She suppressed a shiver as the fall wind blew through, chilling her to the bone. She considered going inside, but pushed the thought away. It wasn't every night the sky was so void of clouds and smog that would oft hinder the moon's reflective glow.

Just a little longer.

She smiled at the moon again and chuckled softly at her previous poetic lapse. She never was one for sappy metaphors. She believed, however, that this one held some truth in it.

Though she'd never thought of it before, she had seen evidence of a similar brokenness in her friends.

She vaguely knew the story of Yang and Ruby's mothers. The elder sister had been abandoned by her first mother, and then both girls lost Ruby's mother when they were young. Weiss could only assume how tragic that was. From time to time she would see one of them slipping into a somber state of sadness.

And despite all that, most days they would still be cheerful and do what they could to help others.

Though she wasn't sure of the details, she knew Blake's life wasn't exactly 'sunshine and rainbows' either. Weiss didn't know much about how the inner workings of the White Fang operated, but from Blake's passing remarks she could gather that those on the inside were only slightly better off than their targets.

But Blake didn't spend her days wallowing in self pity either. True, she did take off when they had first discovered her secret, but Weiss had to admit that was partly her fault as well.

Once Blake had returned, she did what she could to patch things up with her friends. Even though she was wary and anxious about her revealed heritage, Blake was still a valuable member of the team. She did what she could for her friends, whether helping the Rose/Xiao-Long siblings with studies or just hanging out. She had a purpose whose limits and potential were defined by herself now, and not by her questionable past.

"So what exactly does that mean for me?" Weiss voiced softly to the moon.

Could she find a way out from under her father's rule like the others had their different trials and pasts? Could she be free from him and become her own person?

Weiss shivered again as the wind gusted around her. She started as she felt something drape over her shoulders.

"Come on Ice Queen, let's go inside."

Weiss turned around to see Yang grinning down at her. Behind her Blake and Ruby stood close by, sending smiles of their own in her direction.

She pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders and nodded briefly before turning back to the sky for one final glance and to hide her own growing smile.

They may all be broken like the moon, but her analogy was wrong in one important way.

Unlike the moon, people could be fixed. All they needed were friends who could help put each other back together.


End file.
